Circus Bride
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When Sam cried out for Danny to make his choice, her or Freakshow, she hadn't expected him to kill the ringmaster! And now, still under the staff's spell, he's declared her his bride and kidnapped her from Amity Park! She's managed to buy time, but can she get ahold of the closely-guarded staff and smash the crystal to bring back Danny's true personality before she turns 16?
1. Pro: Freedom

Prologue: Freedom

* * *

><p>"No!" Sam cried as the staff flew through the air. It landed in the white-gloved grip of Danny Phantom, his red eyes smirking at her and Tucker.<p>

"That's it! Bring me my staff now!" Freakshow called, making noises like one would give to a pet.

"Danny, you don't have to listen to him any longer! He's not the one holding the staff anymore!" Sam cried, gasping as the ghosts moved towards her.

"Be silent, stupid girl!" Freakshow hissed, and then he looked at Phantom. "Come now, give me my staff."

"Danny! You have to fight him! He can't control you any longer!" Sam cried, gasping as she neared the edge of the moving train. "Danny! It's him or me! Don't let him do this!"

"Sam!" Tucker cried in worry.

"Give me my staff!" Freakshow demanded.

Phantom looked at the staff, considering his options. He heard Sam let out a cry of fear and made his decision, his hand going up and blasting Freakshow.

"Ahhhh!" The man let out a scream as he was hit by the direct blast and he fell off the edge. The ghosts stopped and froze, turning to Phantom.

Phantom walked towards them, the ghosts parting for him as he approached with the staff.

"D-Danny…" Sam smiled, then gasped as her boot slipped off the train. "Ahh!"

Phantom shot out a hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up and tight against his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Danny?" Tucker looked at him. "Are you back to normal?"

Phantom glanced at him, his green eyes still red. "I don't know what you're talking about." He looked at Sam again. "You've freed us, fair maiden." He hooked the staff under his arm and stroked her cheek. "I must thank you."

"Ah, well, I was worried about you, so—" Sam's eyes widened as she was cut off by Phantom's lips meeting hers.

Tucker's jaw dropped as he watched the scene. "D-Danny?!"

Phantom broke the kiss and stroked her hair fondly. "I've decided. As a reward for helping us gain our freedom, you shall be my bride."

**.**

"Wait, why only Sam?" Tucker asked as he was dropped off outside Amity Park by Phantom and the ghosts. "Why leave me here?"

"You have helped, yes, but Samantha was the one to free us." Phantom replied. "You will be regarded us our friend, though, and we promise not to steal from Amity Park again." He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, smiling. "Samantha, however, is coming with us. As she requested, I will wait until she is sixteen to marry her, but until then she is to be by my side at all times."

"Well…you'll visit, right?" Tucker asked.

"I'll write." Sam promised. "That's okay, right?" She looked at Phantom.

He pursed his lips, eyeing Tucker suspiciously. Tucker suddenly realized WHY he was being left behind; he was another male, a threat to his relationship with Sam. While she was only engaged and not married, Tucker could make a move on her. "Fine." Phantom finally said. "You may write."

Geez, he knew that ghosts were possessive, but he didn't think they took romance so seriously. Tucker watched Phantom carry Sam away, sighing. "How am I gonna explain this to her parents?" He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>"How", indeed? I'm sure he'll be okay. :)<strong>

**As for Sam, poor girl, she's stuck being engaged to Phantom. :/  
>Also, I have a name for this pairing: Toxic Violet.<br>**


	2. Ch1: Aggressive Flirt

**Chapter One: Aggressive Flirt**

* * *

><p>"Cross over to the Dark Side at Circus Gothica."<p>

It was the same thing as before, aside from the ringmaster changing. The fact that Danny Phantom had killed the previous ringmaster that was controlling him and was now the new ringmaster had really excited people. He was darkness itself, a cult figure with powers befitting a dark god. Goths and ghosts came to their tent in every town, the ghosts staying to join the show and the Goths excitedly watching each new act.

Sam sighed, tugging at her fishnet stockings. She had been given a costume for Phantom's act, which now not only involved him doing death-defying tricks with his scythe, but also involved a dance with her around said scythe on top of the high-wire, which would end with her falling off and he would swoop around the high-wire to catch her mid-fall; an exciting finish that kept people coming back to see more, every time a little different.

"Samantha, you seem troubled." A voice said from above her. She sighed and looked up at Phantom sitting on one of the piled boxes, his hooded cloak already on as he held the scythe in one hand and the staff in the other.

"I'm just…I miss my family." Sam said, looking down at her boots. "It's been three months since you…since I left." She had to be careful how to phrase it, he didn't like it when she implied he took her against her will.

"You know, if you were to marry me sooner we could go to your hometown sooner." Phantom told her.

She sighed. "You know I'm very firm on when I'm okay with when we get married, Danny."

He got up and hopped down beside her, gently gripping her chin and kissing her. "I know. Can't blame a guy for trying, though, can you?" He asked pleasantly, breaking the kiss.

"I guess not." She forced a smile and he nodded, walking away to talk to the other performers. She sighed and glanced away, pulling her knees up onto the box with her.

Three months, she had been here. Three months, he had been Phantom and only Phantom, never Danny. She wondered if he even slept anymore, since Phantom didn't seem to need to and the damn crystal only enhanced his ghost traits so he didn't even have to eat – he would sometimes join her for a snack, but he didn't _need_ to eat.

She had always liked Danny, but never admitted it. But being engaged to Danny Phantom wasn't the same as dating Danny Fenton, especially since she didn't even know if Danny would recall any of this when the staff was finally destroyed. Being with Phantom was nice, but she really missed Danny. If she even mentioned something about it, though, she would give her a confused look and then kiss her, saying she shouldn't be thinking about "other guys".

Was there even any love in this relationship? His lips were so cold when they kissed, and to declare her his bride just because she helped free him from Freakshow seemed…empty.

"Alright, everyone take your places." Phantom said, walking over to the opening that would take him to the ring. "Our audience is waiting." He smiled and pulled his hood up, flying out to announce the show's start.

**.**

After the show was over, Sam sat in the treasure car at the foot of Phantom's stolen throne, the treasure piled even higher than it was before. The crystal had changed his obsession from saving people to stealing treasure – lots of treasure. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was one more treasure he'd stolen, and that was why he never took his eyes off her except to let her change. And even THAT had taken a bit of persuasion.

Phantom sat in the throne, the staff in his hand as always, and silently stared at the crystal. He seemed to be basking in its power, a relaxed smile on his face. It was like some twisted drug for him. Sam reached out and touched the staff handle and he jolted from his relaxed gaze, moving the staff away from her.

"Samantha, you know not to touch it." He said warningly, setting it beside the throne and taking her hand. "Come up here."

She glanced away. "I don't really feel comfortable sitting on a guy's lap, Danny…"

His eyes flashed and he reached over, pulling her up and into his lap. "Did I ask?"

It seemed to be a source of annoyance for him; that she could actually refuse him. But she wasn't a ghost, so the staff did not affect her and it was his own power and aggressiveness that made her reluctantly obey. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder as he held her in his lap, his hand around her waist as she curled up with her side against his chest.

She used to be able to feel Danny's heartbeat even when with Phantom, but the crystal had masked that and all she felt was the cold core inside of him. It tore her apart to know that Danny was truly trapped inside of Phantom, and the way to free him was just over Phantom's shoulder. She looked at it longingly and he turned her head back, tilting it up and kissing her deeply.

Greed: Phantom had been filled with greed instead of compassion and that was why he was so cold, so heartless. Why he could force a teenager to come with him and be his bride against her will, and keep her from even sending a letter without him reading over it to make sure it wasn't a love letter or a cry for help.

He broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder again, fondly stroking her side as he relaxed in his throne. The train was silent aside from the sound of the wheels moving on the tracks, and Sam wondered if she would ever be able to escape this teenage Ghost Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, he's so bossy and possessive and stuff. Crazy ghost.<br>"Ooooo, shiny staff..."**  
><strong>Sam! Submit and accept the cuddle-times!<strong> **~ Zone**


	3. Ch2: Not a Gambling Man

**Chapter Two: Not a Gambling Man**

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as she looked out the train window. She had no idea where they were going, Phantom never told her, and while she had been left behind for once there was no way she could escape from the train at this speed when they were going over a huge ravine she couldn't see the bottom of.<p>

This was the only time when Phantom felt it was safe to leave Sam's side, knowing she wasn't going to risk her life just to gain her freedom. And, really, he'd treated her very well. He'd fed her, clothed her, even let her send letters back home. He couldn't understand _why_ she desired to be free so much.

As she sighed by the window, he looked away from the window into her room and went to look at the map. The next place was a big hit, but also had tight security. Should he risk it? He had many ghosts under his command now, but still…those anti-ghost weapons he'd heard about seemed too risky to be around. If he was going to do it, he'd have to go along on the raid. That would leave Sam alone, and she could slip away. He couldn't risk it, even for a big-hitter like Vegas. They'd do the show and that was it.

He left the map and went to the food storage, seeing if they would have to get some more food for Sam. One drawback of taking on a human was that she needed to eat, constantly, and he was using the money they earned to feed her. Still, it was worth it. He determined she would be alright another week and shut the storage, going back to his map.

"Phantom."

He glanced up, seeing one of the first ghosts that he'd joined with approaching him. "Hello, Lydia."

"Why do we still steal?" She asked.

"You know you enjoy it as much as I do." He replied. "Because it gives us purpose; just being entertainment isn't enough."

She sighed, nodding. "Why do we keep the girl?"

"You already know that." He replied. "She is my fiancée."

She nodded. "Where will we steal from next?"

"With information about us spreading over the past ten months, anti-ghost weapons are increasing thanks to the Fentons working with the Guys in White." Phantom sighed, shaking his head. "If we just perform we'll be fine, but if we do anything criminal they'll come after us. We need to find a workaround." He pursed his lips and grabbed the staff, walking over to Sam's room.

**.**

Sam looked over as Phantom entered her room, which used to be Freakshow's room until he was killed, and left the window. "…Yes?"

"Do you I need a reason to come see you?" He asked, smiling as she shut the door and locked it. While locks were useless to him and the other ghosts, it slowed Sam's escape if she wanted to avoid his advances.

She sighed, walking over and sitting on the bed. "I guess not."

He set the staff down by the door and flew over to join her, sitting next to her. He knew the other ghosts wouldn't touch it, and the only reason he was so protective of it was because Sam was under the delusion that he needed to be "freed" from it. He was _already_ free, though, and she knew it.

"So…where are you stealing from next?" Sam asked, gasping when he pulled her against him, resting his chin in the crook of her neck as she was pulled onto his lap again.

"You know I'm not telling you, Samantha. Anyways, we're not stealing this time. We've hit a bit of a snag." He replied, and she shivered when his cold lips brushed against her neck. "So, it's just performing and then moving on. This place has too tight anti-ghost security." He said, his hands moving up and down her body sensually.

"D-Danny!" She grabbed his hands, blushing. "W-We're not m-m-married yet, y'know?!"

He paused, then sighed, nodding. "You're right. I did promise to wait."

She smiled, then gasped as she was pushed down and kissed deeply. "Nn! Nn…" She slowly closed her eyes, returning the kiss in hopes that he would stop soon. Apparently not, this just encouraged him to slip his tongue between her lips.

Phantom was much more aggressive than he used to be, and she had been kissed and Frenched so many times by him that it made the fake-out-make-outs seem a distant memory. He laced his fingers with hers as he kissed her, his body pinning hers on the soft mattress.

She blushed and squirmed, losing air, and gave a tight squeeze on his hands to tell him. He understood and released her, breaking the kiss. "Sorry." He smiled impishly, proving he actually wasn't sorry at all.

She sighed and sat up, Phantom sitting up next to her to allow her to do so. "You're…getting impatient, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." He said simply, reaching over and stroking her leg, feeling her warm skin under the thin cloth of her purple tights.

She shivered and inched away, but he pulled her back and held her close. "D-Danny…"

He nuzzled her affectionately. "Yes?"

It was strange; she was the only one to call him by his first name. He liked it, though; it brought on a level of intimacy she was usually afraid to breach. Did she know how excited he became, how the ectoplasm in him rushed faster just by her saying his name? He kissed her again, holding her close.

She sighed, relaxing into his embrace. If she wasn't going to escape it, she may as well enjoy it. He seemed to like this and gently wrapped his arms around her waist fully, resting his chin on her neck as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Ahem." The moment interrupted, Phantom released Sam and looked over at Lydia in the doorway. "We've arrived, _Master_." She said in an icy tone, and then briskly went through the wall again.

"Think she's still miffed about me killing her boyfriend?" Phantom asked Sam. "Oh well, let's go check out Vegas." He got up and offered her a hand.

"We're…too young to hang out in Vegas, though." She frowned as she took his hand, letting him lead her out of the room.

He grabbed the staff on the way out and kissed her cheek. "Only if we go into bars or casinos. But, my dear Samantha, I am _not_ a gambling man. Therefore, we will avoid those areas."

She blinked. "You're not?"

"No, I am not. How did you get that impression?" He chuckled a bit. "If I was a gambler, I would've let the other boy stay near you."

"Oh." She nodded. "You mean…Tucker. But we're not together. Like…at all."

"You are a beautiful girl, Samantha. Chances are that if given the chance he would try to gain your affections." He held her closer, moving his hand from her hand to her hip as he held her against him. "I'm not taking that chance."

She blushed, feeling his fingers brush against her bare waist. "Right…I understand."

He glanced at her, then pursed his lips. "We'll pick up some money before we go out. You need a new dress."

"I do? But this one is—"

"I am not a gambling man, Samantha." He reminded her. "You're revealing far too much skin with that outfit. Other men will look at you and lust after you."

"Oh, now you're just being paranoid and dramatic." She rolled her eyes.

"Nevertheless, I will get you a new outfit." He told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom: My belly. *hugs Sam's waist*<br>Sam: *sweatdrop*  
>Phantom is really possessive, isn't he? XD It's kind of adorable.<br>Yay, new clothes! ~ Zone  
><strong>


	4. Ch3: Sighted

Chapter Three: Sighted

* * *

><p>It was the middle of summer break, so Tucker had managed to track down where the Circus Gothica would next perform and had gotten a ride from the Fentons, who were going in hopes of bringing their son back to his senses. Tucker had had to tell them the truth, seeing as if he hadn't they would still be calling for Phantom's public execution. Now they were just eager to smash the staff and get their boy back.<p>

Naturally, they kept that tidbit to themselves, and only told the Guys in White that they wanted to be the ones to examine Phantom after all he'd done to their city, and that they suspected he knew where their son was – he may even be on that train, since he was last seen at the Circus Gothica with Sam before he disappeared.

And now he was in Vegas, where they could see the tent being set up. A quick look inside and they found no sign of Phantom or Sam, and one of the ghosts was muttering about "Master" and "date". Apparently they'd slipped out on a date and left everyone else to set up.

"Let's go look around, I guess. Only so many places two fourteen-year-olds can go." Tucker shrugged.

"Fifteen. Danny's fifteen now." Maddie reminded him, the three heading back to the RV.

**.**

"Oh, I don't know…" Sam looked at the dress she'd been offered. "It's a little…long. Can't I have something like what I'm wearing?"

"As you're my future bride, I won't have another man looking at your bare waist or legs." Phantom said firmly.

She sighed. "Great. But shoulders are okay?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I like your shoulders. If you'd like, though, I can get you a shawl."

"No, I'm good." She went into the dressing room. "I'm gonna try it on, okay?"

"I'll wait." He assured her, leaning against the wall as he fingered the staff.

He knew that the employees of the shop felt uncomfortable with him being there, but he WAS paying money so they had to accept his business – and they didn't dare tell him "no", knowing the power he wielded.

"Okay…how is it?" Sam stepped out in the dress.

Phantom smiled and beckoned her closer. She stepped closer and he kissed her. "It's beautiful, like you. Perfect." He gently stroked her cheek. "Pick up your other clothes and let's go pay for this."

She nodded, heading back into the dressing room to grab her things.

The clerk eyed them warily. "So, uh…"

Phantom looked at her. "Yes?"

"You and her are…engaged?" She looked a bit nervous.

Phantom nodded. "That's right."

She nodded. "I see…well, uhm…you look…good together."

"Thank you." Phantom offered Sam a hand as she came out, the other hand still firmly gripping the red staff.

They went to the register and the clerk hit a button. "Oh, it's your lucky day! The 50th person to buy that dress gets a 45% discount!" She said, trying not to look directly at the teenage ghost and instead opting to focus her gaze on his necklace. "Uh, that'll be $23.99."

"Alright." He set $50 on the counter and waited for her to process it and give them change, then pocketed it and led Sam out, Sam's older clothes in a bag.

"H-Have a nice day!" The clerk said, giving a nervous wave.

"I think you scared them." Sam said quietly.

"I didn't even _do _anything." Phantom rolled his eyes. "Humans scare too easily."

Sam chuckled a bit. "I guess that is true."

"You're different, though." He smiled and held her close. "You don't fear me."

She blushed. "W-Well, how could I? I have no reason to."

He nodded, kissing her deeply.

**.**

"What in the…?" Tucker held up a hand to stop Jack and Maddie and looked around the corner. Yep, that was Sam and Phantom. Phantom had the staff, as always, and they were…wow, that was a passionate kiss.

"What is it?" Maddie asked quietly.

"We found them. We have to be careful, though. He might attack if he sees us, so we'll have to slip into the tent and catch him when his guard is down." Tucker replied quietly, looking out at the couple. "Sam…that's Danny, y'know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, she knows that's Danny. She also knows that to disobey Phantom would be, well, disastrous.<br>****He's pretty well-known for being a violent sociopath by now, isn't he? Geez, poor Phantom's reputation.  
>And now the question: What will people do when he comes back to his senses and doesn't remember anything? ~ Zone<strong>


	5. Ch4: Humans

**Chapter Four: Humans**

* * *

><p>It was proving to be more difficult slipping into the tent with Phantom inside than it was while he was out. Security was tighter around the new Ringmaster and Sam and the crystal-staff were always by his side, both held in a tight grip – or embrace, in Sam's case…<p>

They got tickets to watch the show, hoping they could ask to talk to the performers after, but they hadn't expected for Sam to be IN the show. The other ghosts did their acts, doing death-defying and awe-inspiring feats, and then the tango music began to play and the high-wire lit up as the two figures stepped onto it, the cloaked Grim Reaper leading the blindfolded Goth princess. Then, once she was on the wire, he untied the blindfold and let it slip to the ground, taking her hands into his and pulling her into a tango on the high-wire, moving her body dangerously close to his blade as they danced around it, then concluded with him laying her down on the blunt side of the blade, leaning over her and concluding with a kiss as they both gracefully fell down the side of the blade, Phantom disappearing with her and reappearing on the ground below, his hand still holding hers and Sam lying down as if dead before he stroked her cheek and pulled her, with eyes closed, from the ground and into the shadows of the curtains.

The Grim Reaper had claimed his prize.

The crowd went wild, begging for an encore, and after a little bit all the actors came out, each of them moving around each other as Phantom stood in the center with the staff. Then Sam came out and he took her hand, gracefully waltzing with her around each of the dangerous dances, blades swishing and limbs flailing and the two simply weaving around lost in each other. A human princess and her ghost King, a beautiful and macabre sight. Then he laid her down in the middle of the stage and held out a hand, the scythe coming down into his hand. Smiling, he gripped the staff and scythe together, swinging down the scythe towards her before the tent went dark, thunder crashed, a green light shone in the center…and Sam was gone.

Then the lights came on and Phantom was alone. As the crowd waited with bated breath, he moved his hands like a conductor and they saw one actor after another reappear in a different spot from before, finally Sam reappearing on the high-wire with her arms out-stretched to the sky. Then she fell, gracefully, as if she intended to, and Phantom flew up and caught her mid-fall, cradling her close as he lowered her to the ground. Then he kissed her hand and her lips before they and the other actors bowed to the cheering crowd. Black roses landed all over the ring, and the cheering left ringing in the ears of Tucker, Maddie, and Jack.

**.**

"Okay…that last part was just unnerving. I can't believe you would leave me up there, and _not_ tell me it was going to happen." Sam frowned at Phantom as she pulled off her dancing shoes and put on her boots.

"I said to trust me, didn't I?" Phantom smiled. "I would never let you be harmed in any way, Samantha." He stepped away from the door of her "dressing room" and walked over to kiss her. "You were marvelous tonight."

She blushed, letting him do as he wanted. He wrapped his arm around her and she trailed her fingers up his other arm, slowly reaching for the staff. Almost…there…

"Phantom."

Damn, opportunity lost. He moved away, turning to face Lydia and taking the staff out of Sam's reach. "What is it?" He asked.

"Some…visitors want to talk to some of the actors." The ghost woman pursed her lips. "They're from Amity Park, I recognize them."

He sighed heavily. "Is the boy with them?"

"Yes." Lydia replied.

"Then they may speak with anyone but Samantha." Phantom smiled a bit, placing one of his hands on the crystal. "It wouldn't do to refuse to allow them to talk to our actors. They could want autographs."

"Will you be talking with them?" Lydia asked.

"From a distance." Phantom said, glancing away. "You know I don't like any human but Samantha to touch me, not after dealing with Freakshow's abuse."

"Very well." She nodded. "I'll let them in."

"I'll talk to them before they leave. Let me know then." Phantom said, gripping the staff tightly. "And make sure they know that any weapons of any kind are to be left in their vehicle and not to come near us."

"Who are the other humans?" Sam asked.

Lydia sighed. "They appear to be the Fentons…but they only wish to look around and talk."

"Keep your guard up." Phantom told her. "The Fentons are the ones who armed the Guys in White, after all."

**.**

Tucker kept an eye out as Lydia introduced them to the other ghosts, but he didn't see any sign of Sam or Phantom. 'Danny…where are you?' He thought, frowning as he looked around.

"Where is the ringmaster? Will we be allowed to speak with him?" Maddie asked.

"He has agreed to speak with you from a distance." Lydia replied. "He'll do so at the end of the tour. Come this way." She motioned for them to follow.

**.**

"Danny, let me out!" Sam said, banging on the door of her room in the train.

"Not until that other boy is gone." Phantom replied. "I can't risk him seeing you and trying to take you from me."

"Tucker?! Tucker is JUST a FRIEND! Let me OUT!" Sam yelled, banging on the door again. "Danny!"

"Yeah, right." Phantom mumbled, flying away from her complaints. He went invisible and went to where the humans were, watching them closely.

"When can we meet with the ringmaster?" The human woman, Maddie Fenton he recalled, said as they were shown around.

"When he thinks it is time to meet him, he will show himself." Lydia responded. "He goes by his own schedule, and none can control him. It's possible that he may decide not to meet with you at all."

"It's alright, Lydia." Phantom said, turning visible and speaking loud enough they could hear him. "I will speak with the humans."

"Phantom." Jack Fenton said as they turned to him.

"…It's…been a while." Tucker greeted.

"Not long enough." Phantom mumbled, then spoke louder. "Indeed, it has. I have intentionally avoided Amity Park, and I did not expect it to come find me."

"Why?" Maddie asked.

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "'Why'? Aside from my bride's parents no doubt trying to keep her from me, I have no reason to stay in a city that rejected me in the first place. Besides, there were far too many men that would have gone for her affections."

"What makes you say that?" Tucker asked.

"Your personal fondness for her aside, she is rich, beautiful, and any gold-digging fool would yearn to have her hand. Well, it's already taken. The only reason she is not wed to me at this moment is because she asked for me to wait until she was sixteen. I have granted her my patience in this matter." Phantom said, glaring down at Tucker. "But I will _not_ allow another man to attempt to steal her away, no matter what his intentions with her."

Tucker shrugged. "I'm not going to steal her from you, Phantom. I just want you to come to your senses."

"And that! I don't know why you and Samantha keep saying that I am still enslaved when she freed me!" Phantom shook his head, gripping the staff tightly. "I am not bound by any chains, aside from the fondness that I feel for Samantha."

"This would be sweet, if I wasn't worried about my son…" Maddie said quietly.

Tucker sighed. "Well, can I talk to her? Just for a bit?"

"No." Phantom said firmly. "She's not to leave her room until you leave."

"Talk about possessive." Tucker sighed heavily. "You're going to upset her."

"You came here to find me – no, to find _her_, on the pretext of finding me, with GHOST HUNTERS." Phantom gestured to Tucker's accomplices. "Why would I trust you?" He started to fly backwards. "Thank you for coming to see the show, but I want you to leave now. Lydia," He held up the staff. "Escort them out."

She nodded, taking Tucker's shoulders and moving him back towards the entrance. Two other ghosts did the same with the adults, and Phantom ignored their cries of protests and calls to him. He watched them go, gripping the staff tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker, maybe calling him "possessive" wasn't the right way to go about it, even if he IS possessive.<br>Welp, looks like they should've focused more on talking sense into Danny somehow than on talking to Sam. Now they've been kicked out.  
>Phantom: Hmph, good riddance!<br>I wonder if they'll be allowed to watch the show again? ~ Zone  
><strong>


End file.
